Reto Frases :Una tarde de verano
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: todo empezó en uan tarde de verano... gracias a un auto y una gelatina de naranja


(++) Se ve una joven de 21 años corriendo disfrazada de Dot (Animaniacs) y escurriéndose furtivamente entre las letras, barra de direcciones, puntero del Mouse y el fondo de cuando ya seguros de que no volveremos a verla jamás en la vida aparece un pequeño puntito negro en el centro de la pantalla, que crece de golpe, Ingah está maquillada como Dot y con un par de orejas de perro caídas, hechas de trapo y pegadas a un cintillo negro para sostenerlas, saca las manos del monitor y agarra a cada lector de la cabeza ( imaginándose que es UN Malfoy) y los besa. Luego susurra:

-Hooooola Enfermeraaasssss – Luego sonríe batiendo las pestañas coquetamente… las mira con cara de preocupación, observando sus caras de what´s up with this cracy bitch? y se tira al piso carcajeándose.(++)

Jajá, jajá chicas, espero que entiendan mi atontado y necio sentido del humor, no pude resistirme, he leído el reto de las frases ¿De donde las sacaron por cierto? Y estoy aquí a punto de escribir, lo que una vez publicado están a punto de leer, tengo uso para unas cuantas… espero que lo disfruten me pareció que no tenía que ser necesariamente humorístico para calarlas todas, pero ya veremos que saco de todo esto, y miren que voy a usar más de cinco… Un beso a Dry por hablar de esto en el Cáp. 43 de Dormiens, si no, no me hubiera enterado, y por favor díganme en que parte del foro está el reto para Halloween por que no lo encontré, espero que hayan extendido el plazo para el reto del Spoiler 7mo libro, por que ¡Acabo de escribirlo!

Sin mas, a Nanny y a Dry (la segunda creo que nunca me ha leído, pero sin embargo ambas son mis musas) y a todas las chicas del Foro Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen. Vivan Draco y Hermione (por cierto si se van a google y buscan a Fenton por el buscador de imágenes, hay un montón de fotos donde sale con Emma, que podrían servir para avatares y eso, que las disfruten)

_**Una tarde de verano.**_

Una tarde de verano, cinco años después de la "Segunda Caída del Lord Oscuro" un joven rubio mira desde el capó de su todo terreno una escena peculiar. Habiéndose propuesto acampar en un bosque, con sus inseparables "amigos" Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, (entre otros) se habían quedado accidentados en medio de la nada.

Bueno, a decir verdad en medio de la nada no es el termino apropiado, en medio de algún lugar entre dos pequeñas, y olvidadas de Dios, villas inglesas suena más bonito. Al pie de una colina, cerca del bosque en cuestión, habiendo apenas huido de los Lovegood cuando sin pensarlo se pararon a pedir instrucciones por consejo de Pansy.

-Estamos perdidos, tenemos que preguntar, oh miren, es obvio que son brujos- Había dicho la morena

El echo es que Luna y su padre, les habían invitado una sopa de Plympies de agua dulce, ni que decir que se disculparon de malas maneras y huyeron a toda marcha, rodearon al colina como les había indicado una risueña Luna, que no daba muestras de haberlos reconocido, pero pasando frente a una pequeña y destartalada construcción de "tres pisos y medio" (según los cálculos de Blaise) el automóvil muggle hechizado (geep volador no registrado suena mas apropiado) se había quedado sin combustible. Ninguno de sus inexpertos ocupantes tenía idea de qué era lo que andaba mal con el vehículo, así que Draco envió a Crabbe y Goyle al pueblo por un mecánico. Al parecer el recién comprado e insoportable nuevo vicio de Pansy se había quedado sin señal.

Y mientras Pansy lloriqueaba y Blaise rumiaba su destino, un rubio platinado de ojos grises se había sentado en el capó a esperar "pacientemente" a los gorilones. La voz de Nott, maldiciendo el pesado sentido del humor de Merlín y los otros magos antiguos, le había llamado la atención, y mirando en la misma dirección que el, había encontrado el por qué… media docena de cabezas pelirrojas volaba en unas gastadas escobas "Cometa" con una rubia y una morena, a la vez que una maza castaña se paraba con dificultad en la verja agitando las manos enfurecida

-Eso ha sido una descomunal falta George, baja de allí inmediatamente, o voy a cantar tiro libre a favor de los azules.

¿Los azules? se preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa irónica, al ver a Granger de árbitro de un juego del que sólo entendía las faltas, las anotaciones y los puntajes finales. Sólo entonces lo vio y lo entendió, la mitad del reducido grupo llevaba un pañuelo negro con una calavera blanca en la espalda, y la otra mitad una cinta azul en la cabeza. Se acomodó en el capó y decidió que mirar a los Weasley´s, Potter y Granger sería una buena manera de pasarse el rato. Charly jugaba de buscador para un equipo (calaveras) y Harry para el otro (azules) De pronto, vio como George de nuevo se incorporaba en su escoba y lo siguiente casi le desencaja la mandíbula de tanto abrir la boca.

Hermione se subió a una escoba y desde lo alto de las cabezas de todos vigilaba el partido ¿cómo carajos le habían hecho para que perdiera el miedo a las escobas y aprendiera a volar tan jodidamente bien? Por que si bien había escuchado rumores de que la noche del ataque al ministerio ellos habían llegado en Tresthals el no se lo había creído ni a Nott, que lo juraba como si los hubiera visto.

Otra falta, cuando Ginny iba a anotar un tanto con la Quaffle, George le había dado con el bate (no la Bludger) en la cola de la escoba y la había tirado tres metros de altura sobre el recién cortado césped. Sin poder contenerse, Draco había sacado su vara y había amortiguado la caída de la pelirroja haciendo aparecer una gelatina gigante de naranja. Pero esto pasó desapercibido cuando ante la mirada atónita de todos (incluidos los ex Slytherins) Hermione había enfurecido y gritado muy alto un "Se acabó" y había volado fugaz, casi estrellándose contra el suelo, atrapando la snicht y acabara aterrizando y metiéndosela en un bolsillo.

-Se acabó- repitió una vez en el suelo- si me vais a poner de arbitro, sólo por el placer de hacerme rabiar con las faltas de Charly, George y Ron lo dejamos hasta aquí – Alzó su varita, hizo aparecer la caja de las bolas y todas y cada una de estas fueron atrapadas en su interior, junto con otras dos Quaffles que no habían salido nunca. Se acercó, colocó la Snicht y cerró la caja de golpe, sentándose luego en ella.

-¿Quién a conjurado la gelatina? –preguntó Ginny extrañada, pero nadie la escuchó, estaban muy ocupados reclamándole a Hermione.

De pronto, de una pequeña puerta de la desvencijada construcción, una mujer bajita y regordeta salió gritando a los cuatro vientos

-¡Ronald Arthur Weasly, llevo media hora esperando esa gallina!

Todos los jugadores se miraron, y luego a la señora Weasly y a Ron, que con la cabeza gacha se inclinaba sobre un bulto de tela mal enrollado y caminaba hacia ella, a unos cuantos pasos, una cosa grande, rechoncha, de patas cortas y emplumada salió del bulto y huyó corriendo hacia la verja

**-**Hermione, Harry, Cojan esa gallina!!!!- había gritado Ron a sus amigos, antes de comenzar a perseguir el animalejo, luego de un cuarto de hora de pelirrojos, persiguiendo gallinas, Harry estrellado contra la gelatina en un infructuoso intento por cogerla y Fleur y Hermione carcajeándose por todo, la gallina dio una carrerita en falso hasta estas ultimas, y Hermione, con reflejos de buscador mas propios de Malfoy, Harry y Charly, la había agarrado de la cola.

-¡Ya! ¡La atrapé, la atrapé! – Gritaba Hermione orgullosa y triunfalmente alzaba la gallina, avanzando hacia sus boquiabiertos amigos, como si acabara de ganar la final mundial de Quiddich, y elevara la copa del mundo –Tenga – dijo luego seriamente entregándosela a la señora Weasley, que veía ceñuda desde la puerta, cuando ella entró, todos volvieron a irrumpir en carcajadas, viendo a Ginny y a Harry bañados de gelatina color, y sabor a naranja, como ella misma había constatado al besar a Harry, provocando pitas y silbidos de la mayor parte los pelirrojos

-Cada beso es una locura- murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, completamente roja – Ya, en serio chicos, ¿Quién a conjurado la gelatina?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja

Todos la miraron como quién mira a un lunático en su puerta la noche de navidad

-Yo creí que habías sido tu- respondió Ron

-Yo también- Dijo George

-yo no fui- dijo ella

-Yo tampoco- Soltó Fleur con su mal perfeccionado Ingles

-Ni yo- Dijo Charly

-Ni yo- Agregó Percy

-A mi no miren- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros

-Alguien fue, y papá no está en la casa- Dijo Ginny mirando a Bill

-Nop- negó el agitando la cabeza

Draco se acercó, aún riendo con ganas, a la verja, seguido de su grupo, y palmeando la verja dijo

-Fui yo, no pude resistirme de verte cubierta de gelatina- entre carcajadas, abrió la verja y se adentró en los terrenos

-¿Tú?- dijeron los ex Griffindor y Fleur al mismo tiempo

-Aja, fue el- dijo Nott, con una sonrisa mal disimulada al encararse con Harry, que tenía la ropa y la cara anaranjadas

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Dijo Ron a la defensiva y empuñando su varita

-Ya, ya, Weasley, que no vinimos a hacerles una visita social- Dijo Blaise con fastidio

-¿A si? – dijo Harry, que se había puesto al lado de Ron, también empuñando su varita- ¿Y a que habéis venido?

-No a verlos a ustedes- aclaró Pansy desdeñosa

-Obvio, aún esperamos una respuesta- apuntaló Ginny

-Ya chicos, es obvio- dijo Hermione mirando el vehículo- estaban haciendo un paseo en auto (sólo Morgana sabe por qué) y se han perdido

-Eso fue hace dos horas- dijo Nott apenado

-Y…¿Qué pasó luego?- inquirió Hermione

-Nada, escapamos del chiflado del chiflado de Lovegood y su hija y rodeamos la colina y…

-Esa cosa se quedó como muerta- completó Draco, en vista de que Blaise se quedó sin palabras, mirando algún punto entre la cintura y los hombros de Hermione

-Y esta- dijo Pansy subiendo su celular- también, no he podido llamar al puto imbecil que nos vendió esa porquería muggle

-¿Eso es un Piercing?- Preguntó Blaise apuntando el descubierto ombligo de la castaña

-¿Qué?- Hermione bajó la mirada a donde el la apuntaba, casi tocándola, y descubrió que se le había subido la camisa sobre el ombligo, dejando ver la bolita de Batz Maru de su piercing umbilical

-Ah! Si, eso, si es un piercing- dijo enrojecida mientras se tiraba de la camisa hacia abajo, como si intentara convertirla en un vestido. Luego cambió el tema de la conversación- Pues, tu celular, Parkinson, lo que pasa es que la madriguera tiene varias protecciones, el mío también la pierde cada vez que entro en un perímetro de cien metros alrededor de la verja, si hubieras caminado un poco al oeste, abrías logrado señal.

-¿Ah?- dijo la morena sin entender una palabra, igual que el resto de los aludidos.

-¿Vais a ayudarme con la cena o no?- gritó una voz fuerte y severa a sus espaldas. Al percatarse de la congregación el entrada de los terrenos, la señora Weasley se acercó a ellos -¿Quiénes son estos…? ¿Malfoy? ¿Parkinson? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? No sabía que se hubieran hecho amigos con el tiempo, ni que esperáramos visitas para la cena- dijo distraídamente mirando a sus hijos con reproche

-Es que no las esperábamos mamá- dijo Ronald malhumorado

-Su auto se ha accidentado a pocos metros de la entrada, Señora Weasley- se apresuró a intervenir Hermione

-Una terrible cosa- murmuró Molly por lo bajo- bueno, no pueden quedarse allí chicos, entren, nos comunicaremos con alguien del departamento de objetos encantados para que vengan a resolver el problema, entren, entren- dijo empujando a los recién llegados a la casa, ante las miradas de incredulidad, disgusto o ambas de todos los muchachos.

Unas vez adentro, los Weasley´s mayores se retiraron con el pretexto de que irían a ducharse luego del partido, Ginny y Harry hicieron lo mismo, Ron se fue a la cocina con su madre, dejando a Hermione en una incómoda situación, con cuatro invitados no esperados, ni mucho menos deseados, a los que no veía en años.

Cuando Draco abrió la boca, ella creyó que sería para decir algo necio o hiriente como siempre, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Malfoy

-No está tan mal la casa de los pelirrojos, ¿verdad chicos?

-No, en lo más mínimo- dijo Pansy, sentándose en una butaca. Draco vio la mueca de incredulidad de Hermione y adivinó lo que estaba pensando

-Desde que el ministerio incautó las posesiones de nuestros mortifagos padres, hemos tenido que conformarnos con basureros, Granger. Pasar un rato en una calida sala con fuego en lugar de humidificadores, es una delicia para nosotros, créeme

-No sabía que la humildad fuera tu fuerte, Malfoy- respondió ella, predispuesta por años de tortura cruel a labios de Malfoy.

-Ya Granger- Interrumpió Zabinni- no hemos venido a molestaros ni nada, ha sido una terrible coincidencia, y nos agradaría, que en honor siete años en los que Nott y yo nunca nos metimos contigo ni tu amigos, tratáramos de pasar el rato que nos toca aquí en sana paz – diciendo esto le tendió al mano, que ella tomó sin dudar, el apretón fue firme, pero corto. Hermione se apartó y les miró, mentalizándose en su trato, como si fuera un mantra.

Entonces notó sus vestimentas, muy lejos de las ropas finas y caras que hubiera cabido esperar, vio que sin excepción llevaban jeans azules, desteñidos, envejecidos y los de Zabinni, obviamente le apretaban, sus camisas, también parecían casi idénticas y compradas a la docena, como los pantalones, y estaban igual de maltratadas. Y que Merlín la amparara, pero parecían no haberse dado una buena ducha en días.

-Puedo traerles algo de beber, y seguramente Bill no se opondrá a que se refresquen en la casita de atrás, aún no está lista del todo, pero los dos baños y las habitaciones están acondicionadas, podrían descansar allí mientras llega la ayuda

-No veo el problema, siempre que no hagas comentarios de nuestra apariencia- dijo Draco tajantemente

-Yo, Granger…- Pansy se ruborizo y camino hasta ella, luego le habló en susurros- estamos completamente pobres, Granger, no tenemos un centavo, y yo, yo necesito ciertas cosas… tu me entiendes- dijo murmurando. Hermione nunca pensó ver a los más ricos Slys, en esas fachas, sin medio en el bolsillo, y a Pansy rogándole en silencio por un buen baño y algo más, algo de chicas…

-¿Necesitas? ¡Ah! Eso, espérenme un momento.- les dijo, y saliendo de la sala, caminó a la cocina, dónde todos estaban reunidos, seguramente habían usado las otras escaleras, ya que los dos únicos baños estaban ocupados, como para bañarse todos al tiempo. Ni que fueran a hacerlo en grupos, pensó, pero entonces, la idea no le pareció tan descabellada cuando vio entrar a Harry y Ginny por la puerta trasera, empapados y de la mano. Seguramente habían usado el pretexto de los baños de la casita, para dárselo juntos, como solían hacer desde que se habían comprometido, un año atrás, cada vez que ella le visitaba en Grimmauld Place.

Rápidamente consultó a Bill y a la señora Weasly, ante la mirada reprobadora de Ginny y Harry, esta dijo que sí, el dijo que sí, hasta podían quedarse un par de días, mientras encontraban un empleo y dónde establecerse (el eterno instinto maternal de la bendita Molly)

Preparó una bandeja con bebidas fías y un refrigerio y ya salía de la cocina con la bandejilla cuando Harry y Ginny le detuvieron furiosos

-No puedo creer que ayudes a esa sabandija de Malfoy- escuchó Draco, claramente de la voz de Harry –Con todo lo que…

-¿Lo que qué Harry?

-Lo que hizo en la escuela Herms- esta vez fue la pelirroja la que habló, los Slytherins ya empezaban a sentirse incómodos, replanteándose si aceptar al ayuda de la señora Molly y Hermione

-Ginevra Weasly, Hogwarts terminó para mí hace cuatro años, justo un año después que la Guerra, y si ya dejamos de proteger las casas con fidelios, creo que también podemos guardarnos el orgullo, y ayudar un poco a…

-¿A Malfoy y su pandilla? Su padre era un Mortifago, que intentó matarnos ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Harry! Tú lo has dicho, su padre, sus padres, para ser más exactos, no ellos, tu mismo lo viste, la noche que.. la noche que…

-¿Y eso qué? Parkinson intentó entregar a Harry

-Ginny, no se discuta más, ya tu hermano y yo hemos dado nuestra última palabra, si no te gusta, puedes irte con Harry y Ron a Grimmauld Place mientras ellos están aquí, así Parkinson puede compartir con Hermione en lugar de dormir sola con esos chicos en la casa de Bill

-No mamá, no me voy, y Harry también se queda ¿Verdad?

-Si seréis necios e ignorantes- gritó Hermione, ya con la puerta abierta- no hace falta más que verlos para saber que necesitan ayuda, trágate tu puto orgullo Harry… ¿Dónde estarías tú si Dumbledore no te hubiera ayudado cuando lo necesitaste? ¿Dónde estarías si yo no me hubiera pasado meses en una litera por acompañarte y ayudarte, sin Ron, sin Molly, sin Sirius, sin Remus? ¿quién te salvó la vida en ese pozo? ¿Quién sufrió torturas de Bellatrix? Todos te ayudamos, ya una vez salvaste a Draco del fuego en Hogwarts, Ron le salvó del ataque de un mortifago también… ¿Por qué esta vez es distinto? Es hora de que tú, tu noviecita y tu mejor amigo den algo de lo mucho que han recibido, no crees?

-Hermione Jane Granger, no vuelves a dormir en mi habitación en toda tu puta vida

-¡Bien! Compartiré con Pansy en la casa de atrás, no debe de ser tan insoportablemente cotilla como tú, Bill, necesitaré uno de tus pantalones para Zabinni – dijo aún gritando – y algo de la ropa que queda todavía de Fred para los demás, si no te importa Molly- dijo bajando prudentemente la voz antes de hablarle a Molly

-La ropa de mi hermano no- gritó Ginny

-Tú no duermes con esos- Gritó Harry

Ron ya se había duchado y miraba a la castaña desde la sala de estar con los demás

-¡no te atrevas a darme ordenes Harry James Potter!

-¡YA! Ni una sola palabra más, Hermione, aparece unas camas atrás, toma la ropa de Fred, Bill, dale dos pantalones a Hermione, parece ser la única en esta casa, aparte de ti y de mi con un poco de cabeza, después de la cena te daré las sabanas que compramos ayer

-¡Pero esas sabanas eran para mi luna de miel!- gritó horrorizada Ginny

-Tú, Tú, tú y tú- le respondió Hermione – ¿no piensas en nada más que tu verdad? A si, y Harry, sois el uno para el otro

Hermione terminó de empujar la puerta con la espalda y cuando Ron la vio con la bandeja se apresuró a ayudarla

-¿Qué pasó allá adentro?

-Lo mismo que va a pasar aquí afuera en treinta segundos- dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesilla y dándole un vaso y un emparedado a cada uno, bebió un vaso de jugo y miró a Ron casi suplicante. Draco, Blaise y Pansy le miraban incómodos, mientras Nott daba buena parte de su emparedado –Están en la ruina, accidentados y sin oportunidad de arreglar ese auto en una semana, tanto el departamento de tu padre, como el objetos muggle encantados, y toda la planta ha sido puesta en cuarentena por un brote de viruela de Dragón, así que están varados. Hable con Bill y Molly y les permitirán quedarse unos días hasta que consigan empleo y se establezcan.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame terminar – le atajó la castaña- dormirán en la casita de Bill, y yo con ellos

-¿Y por qué?

-Por que tu hermanita y Harry se han puesto necios

-Duermes en mi cuarto

-Jamás, Harry contigo y yo con Pansy… y se acabó, o me los llevo a mi casa, así no me tengo que aguantar cantaletas de nadie… mis padres aún no regresan de Madrid

-Bueno, no es que me haga mucha gracia- dijo con total sinceridad- pero te prefiero aquí. Voy a intentar calmar a Harry y Gin- le coló un beso en los labios y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión que presenciaran una de las famosas y frecuentes peleas de Gryffindor´s sobrehormonados, como dice Tonks, es tradición- sonrió- cada rato, ya llevábamos días son hacerlo. Síganme- les dijo al ver que ya habían terminado sus meriendas

Hermione les guío hasta la puerta de la cocina, una vez del otro lado, Harry les ignoró por completo, pero la rizada le colocó un coscorrón al pasar por su lado, mientras que Ginny desapareció escaleras arriba, atravesaron el patio y llegaron a una casita de dos pisos, que aún estaba en obras, nada más abrir la puerta escucharon a George y Charly bromeando, sentados en el suelo con una botella de Vodka

-¡Ah Hermione! Aquí mi hermano mayor y yo, pensábamos en ti… dime amor… . le dijo George-querida futura cuñada –Hermione entronó los ojos y le miró severa

-Ahora no "cuñadito", tenemos visitas

-no importa, vale, vale, siéntense- dijo Charly

Todos se sentaron, más por cansancio que por tener ánimos de jugar

-¿Qué querías que te dijera George?

-Estamos jugando a "La mas Grande" Acaba de salir la mentira- dijo señalando un dado que tenía palabras en sus 22 caras- dinos una inmensa

-Vale…- miró al techo un instante y luego les miró a todos con picardía, se bebió un trago del vaso de Charly- ¿listos? –dijo divertida - McGonagall y Filch Son Sexy's 

Por un breve momento todos le miraron tratando de digerir lo que había dicho, luego todos, sin excepción, prorrumpieron en carcajadas

-buena, Buena esa Querida, tu ganas, tira el dado.

-Ridiculez- dijo solemnemente luego de tirar el dado – y como yo gané, elijo quién responde y voy al último, Draco, luego en sentido del reloj

-Sabes Besar Muy Problemáticamente Fantástico-

-¿Qué?

-Me lo dijo Luna Lovegood luego de besarnos en el aula de pociones en sexto año

-Que horror! –Dijo Hermione, riendo y tomando otro trago, esta vez del vaso de George- Zabinni

-Menos gomina Lucius Malfoy, recuérdalo…- sonrió a Hermione y abrazó cariñosamente a Pansy- se lo dijo mi madre a Lucius un día en el ministerio, mi madre decía que..

-"Tanta gomina te reseca el cerebro"- Recitaron los Slys a coro

- "Oh! Señor Potter, nuestra nueva Celebridad"- dijo Pansy emulando la cara y la voz de Snape, todos la miraron y acabaron por reírse, mientras Draco lo parodiaba de nuevo

-"Baratija, burbujas, pellizco"- dijo Nott arrancando renovadas carcajadas

Así continuaron jugando un rato, mientras Hermione iba por ropa para los chicos ("espero que les siente bien"), luego de que se hubieron duchado, y Hermione le diera algo de su propia ropa a Pansy, y un paquete de toallas femeninas ("no son de las más caras, pero a mi me agradan" le había dicho) Molly había enviado a Fleur con ellos, para que ayudaran un poco con la cena.

George, desde su rincón en la cocina miraba muy divertido como Draco, Blaise y Theodore ayudaban a su madre a rellenar una gallina, picar una ensalada y preparar un jugo de naranjas, respectivamente, y del modo manual, porque en su vida habían aprendido un hechizo que les ayudara en una labor tan mundana como la de cocinar, pero cuando vio a Pansy, perfectamente limpia, con una canasta de patatas perfectamente mondadas, las conchas en un platillo y picándolas en cuartos se sorprendió.

-He! Mamá, Harry, Herms, vengan a ver esto

-¿Qué pasa George? –preguntó Harry de mal humor, picando zanahorias con un cuchillo encantado, Hermione a su lado miraba muy orgullosa su tarta de fresas, postre de la noche, casi perfectamente decorada - Pansy Parkinson Puede Pelar Patatas- dijo muy divertido, los tres bufaron, al igual que Pansy y volvieron a sus lugares.

Pero allí no quedaría la cosa, media hora después, cuando Ron aplastaba el puré, Hermione y el se carcajeaban de lo lindo

-Dale Ron, dale- decía la castaña, viendo a su novio en una lucha por añadir la leche y la margarina a las patatas semi aplastadas

-Dale Ron, Bate El Puré- Le coreó George muy divertido – Dale, déjalo puré déjalo, suéltalo

-¡Que lo sueltes!- contestó Harry a sus espaldas, los ánimos algo más relajados- ¡Dale puré, tu puedes!

Los tres se rieron a gusto, junto con los demás de la cocina, incluso Ron parecía divertido.

Cuando al fin hubieron cenado, Hermione apareció unas camas es la casita, encendió un fuego y se sentó en la sala con ellos, luego de encender la radio se puso a leer mientras ellos conversaban, y cuando los chicos se retiraron a dormir, se encontró envuelta en la más sórdida de las conversaciones con Pansy. Tras un par de botellas de FireWhiskey ninguna de las dos respondía por sus comentarios, y gracias a dios que los chicos estaban dormidos, (creía Hermione) por que de sus actos…¡Tampoco!

-Jajajajaja, no lo puedo creer, tu con el cabeza de zanahoria, nunca lo creí

-Y tu con Zabinni – respondió Herms- ¡Siempre te veía colgada de Draco, pensé que ya tendrían retoños!

-No se como lo soportas- dijo Pansy- yo no creo que podría tener "algo" con el, físico, me refiero

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo lo seduces? ¿Con un camisón bordado en Snitchs doradas?- preguntó divertida la morena- digo, en los años que los conozco, sierpe pareció más interesado en Quiddich que en chicas

-De hecho, me disfrazo de Quaffle- dijo dando un trago a su vaso- no ya vale… yo tengo mis trucos

-no me imagino tus erotismos

- Ron puede soportar mis erotismos. Lo que no entiendo es como le haces tu con Blaise, en toda la escuela nunca le conocí una novia, aunque tenía fama de Casanova, casi comparado con Don Juan Tenorio

-Naaa, ese era Draco, Blaise Zabini es muy macho – dijo en plan de confidencia- no es de esos labiosos ni con miles de conquistas, cuando una chica le gusta la toma y listo. Y bien ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Luego de Harry y Ginny, en febrero, ellos se casan ahora en Octubre, ¿y ustedes?

-Aún no me lo ha pedido…

En ese momento una puerta tras Pansy se abrió y Draco y Blaise salieron del cuarto, algo aburridos

-¡He chicas! ¿Todavía despiertas?- Dijo Blaise

-¿Qué beben?- dijo Draco acercándose y sentándose junto a Pansy, Blaise hizo lo propio

-Firewhiskey, ¿Quieren? – Hermione apareció dos vasos mas y les sirvió, al punto entraban Bill y Charly, el primero con una guitarra acústica y el segundo con unas hojas en la mano

-He Mione, te buscábamos, ¿nos ayudas a practicar?- Dijo Charly

-¿Practicar? Pero si la boda es hasta dentro de…

-Pero el casanova este quiere dar serenata, mañana en la noche- acotó Bill

-Ajam… ósea, que quieren que me les una en la tonta empresa…

-Eso mismo… Cantas bien Mione, haznos las femeninas

Bill empezó a tocar, y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que seguirles con un montón de canciones. Un rato más tarde, las dos botellas restantes se habían terminado y Charly salió por más. Bill entonces tocó una sólo para que Hermione se luciera. Killing me softly, de Aretha Franklin

-I heard he has Style, And so I came to see him and listen for a wile, And then this was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes… Staring my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly whit his song, killing me softly, whit his words, telling my hole life whit his song, killing me softly, with his soooooooong lara la laralala, larararara, lararararara lararara larara, haaaaaaaaaaa!

Hermione continuó hasta terminar la canción, y Pansy muy divertida entonó unas dos, aunque ya había llegado el otro pelirrojo, casi a la media noche, era Draco el que cantaba, con Zabinni, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle (que habían llegado casi a las once de la noche) una canción de los BSB, muertas de risa hasta la medula, Pansy y Hermione cantaron If You Wanna Be My Lover, Naked y Viva Forever de las Spice… Cuando al fin el sueño venció a los dos Weasley´s y luego de despedirse se fueron a dormir.

- Oh, Draco, que bien cantas- Dijo Pansy melosa, abrazándose las piernas

-Si es cierto, cantas muy bien- aceptó Hermione recogiéndose el cabello, acalorada y sonrojada por tanto licor

-Tu no te quedas atrás Granger, Killing me Softly te quedó muy bien-

-Ya, no es nada, es la practica, siempre me hacen cantarla- sonrió la chica. Abochornada por escuchar un halago de boca del rubio

Draco y los chicos fueron por algo a su habitación y Pansy lanzó una especie de suspiro-gemido al aire que sacó de sus quince a Hermione

-¡Mujer! ¿A ti que te pasa?

- Draco. Quiero hijos con el- Contestó la morena, esbozando una sonrisa picara- Dime Hermione: ¿Quien no quiere un Draco?

-Oh, si, el sueño de toda madre, hijos rubios, ojos claros, guapos y bellos, de piel nívea y perfecta- ironizó Hermione

-O no querida, pero si no lo digo por eso

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no te lo imaginas, ese cuerpo, esos labios, y lo que hace con "eso"… Que bien folla Malfoy, Dios

Hermione la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

-¿Tu te escuchas? ¿Estas loca o qué? Tienes novio y no es el, recuerdas?

-Ya, ya Granger, me vas a decir que a estas alturas de tu vida, y teniendo a dos súper dioses del Quiddich en tu patio trasero durante once años, todavía no les has follado juntos- soltó Pansy, con cara de picardía, enrojeciendo ligeramente las mejillas, y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Parkinson!- espetó la castaña indignada, violentamente sonrojada, con los ojos, al contrario que aquella, totalmente abiertos y desorbitados, mirándola fijamente

-Ya, en serio, yo me los aventaba, si no estuvieran sus dos novias cerca, ya me lo imagino,. Ronald y Blaise, primero y luego Harry y Draco… Mmmmm divino

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de horrorizarse más o levantarse y huir despavorida, los muchachos habían reaparecido por la puerta de la habitación, cargados de Firewhiskey, vasos y Vodka

- Pansy, agenda tus dos orgías- dijo Draco divertido ante la expresión de pánico y horror de la ex Gryffindor- y deja a Granger en paz, no necesitamos otras como tu en el mundo.

-Es bueno tener cerca de una santurrona de vez en cuando- Dijo Blaise- me recuerda el por qué no nos hemos casado..

Hermione recordó entonces el por qué de años de enemistad, eran tan distintos, y si en Slytherin las cosas eran así, agradecía a Athena haber nacido muggle y dar a Gryffindor una impura más de quién enorgullecerse. Sinceramente lo que más quería Hermione Granger, casi Weasley en ese momento, era que el suelo se abriera bajo sus piernas y su trasero, y se la tragara. No, mejor, que se los tragara a ellos.

En eso vio como Pansy se levantaba y abrazaba a Blaise, enroscándole las manos a la nuca y desapareciendo la separación entre sus labios, cubiertos los de ella por los de el, en un apasionado beso, de esos que ella sólo había visto en las películas, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez Remus y Tonks se habían dado unos que otro así cerca de la luna llena.

- Besarte siempre es malditamente bueno- dijo ella cuando se separaron. Acto seguido lo arrastró a la habitación que se supone compartirían las chicas.

Hermione se sintió entonces completamente desubicada, Crabbe y Goyle se habían ido a dormir luego de dejar su carga (una botella de firewhiskey y un pastel de calabazas) y Malfoy y Nott se veían y la veían desconcertados, y sin saber que hacer ahora; luego de un momento de incomodo silencio, en el que Draco mal disimuladamente había estado enviando miradas furtivas de advertencia a uno e indescifrables a la otra, Nott se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió a Hermione

- Draco pretende encandilarnos con miraditas- Bromeó al tiempo que se levantaba y atizaba el fuego que se hacía menos luminoso con la entrada de la madrugada

- Nott- dijo el rubio mirándolo molesto- Anda al patio a follarte un árbol- dijo, culminando con una sonrisa burlesca

-¡Pero los árboles no maman!- replicó este indignado, pero bromeando también, haciendo que hasta Hermione se relajara un poco y sonriera

-Vulgares- murmuró- será mejor dejar este licor para mañana y dormirnos ¿no creen?

-Excelente idea- dijo Theodore- duérmanse pronto, los veo en la mañana.

Nott se retiró, y Hermione otra vez se sentía incómoda.

- Finalmente solos pequeño Draco Malfoy...- dijo al cabo de un momento, ironizando por su situación

-Finalmente solos, pequeña nutria-

-¿Nutria? ¿Por qué?- hacía tanto que no veía su patronus que casi lo había olvidado, pero entonces una duda le asaltó- ¿y tu como sabes?

-Sé más de ti de lo que piensas Granger, como por ejemplo, que no deseas realmente casarte con Weasley

-No sé de que hablas, en fin, es hora de dormir, me voy

-Quédate aquí- le dijo el, asiéndola del brazo cuando pasó a su lado- Apareceré una cama para ti, y yo duermo en el sillón

Sin darle tiempo a responder apareció una enorme cama Kingsize, adoselada, las cortinillas de raso negro, un mullido cobertor, cuatro enormes almohadas y algunos cojines.

-Hay la tienes- dijo, luego caminó al sillón y se recostó , cubriéndose con una manta que Hermione había estado utilizando para cubrirse más temprano. Hermione se sacó los zapatos y se recostó, avivó un poco el fuego con su vara y se cubrió con una suave sabana de algodón que estaba bajo uno de los almohadones

-Draco- dijo bajito

-¿Mmmmm?

- Me encanta la cama, Malfoy...

-Me alegro

-¿Quieres una almohada? Es que son muchas para mi sola

-Me gustaría mucho más un espacio, pero te acepto la almohada

-Vale, toma- dijo ella aventándole una

Casi una hora después, de no poder dormir, revolverse en la cama y escuchar a Draco revolcándose en el sillón, volvió a hablar

-Malfoy- murmuró tímidamente

-Dime Granger- respondió con fastidio

-Es que… La cama…

-¿Qué?

-Es muy grande, y no me puedo dormir… y como creo que se te hace incómodo el sillón

-¿Quieres que cambiemos?

-No, pero puedo abrirte un espacio- dijo acomodándose en la cama, y dejándole mas de media cama para el. Draco se levantó y se recostó a su lado

-Vamos Granger, no muerdo- le dijo cundo vio que estaba en el borde – acércate, agregó palmeando una almohada que estaba casi al centro de la enorme cama.

Hermione se acurrucó más cerca, y debido a la oscuridad no pudo percibir una sonrisa de soslayo que el esbozó, luego de que la castaña se durmiera la abrazó tiernamente, sintiéndose al fín libre de hacerlo; Hermione lejos de apartarse se estrechó aún más en el abrazo.

**OoOoO**

Una tarde de verano, muchos años después, Hermione se revolvía en las sabanas de una enorme cama, idéntica a aquella en que durmieran juntos por primera vez, con una sonrisa le vio acercarse, el cabello, otrora rubio, le caía, casi blanco ya, húmedo sobre los ojos, llevaba sólo una toalla atada a la cintura. Con movimientos casi felinos se acercó lentamente a ella, recostándose a su lado. Le apartó el entrecano cabello del oído, recogiendo los mechones tras este y le dio un tierno beso.

-Debemos arreglarnos, el expreso rojo llega en aproximadamente una hora. Debemos ir por los chicos

Arrugando la nariz con disgusto, le tendió los brazos al cuello

-Pero aún tenemos tiempo ¿no?- sonrió pícaramente y le enlazó los brazos a la espalda, perdiéndose en sus labios.

_Y pensar que todo empezó en una tarde de verano, gracias a un auto accidentado y una gelatina de naranjas…_

**OoOoO**

¡Taran!, el fin, jeje, se me ha hecho comiquísimo escribirlo, aunque al principio pensé que sería alguna especie de comedia mal escrita, el estilo fue variando. Ya sé que el reto era poner cinco a más Frases, pero al final terminé usando 19 de 28. Espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste. Un beso a todas…Ingah

PD: Espero comentarios, si esta bien, háganmelo saber, si esta mal… patéenme el trasero. Pero por favor, que si no me dicen nada, no puedo mejorar, sino empeorar.

Besos sabor a Draco Malfoy para las chicas del Foro Dramione.


End file.
